


Touching Base

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: She caught him looking.Again.When Catra goes to Hordak’s sanctum for a routine meeting, he can’t keep his eyes off her. So, she offers him what he wants, and gets plenty in return…Set sometime in season 4.
Relationships: Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Catra/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Touching Base

**Author's Note:**

> All characters 18+.
> 
> I got a request for some Catra and Hordak, so I decided to do another one similar to my story "Staff Meeting." This one has a completely different dynamic between Catra and Hordak, though. 
> 
> Also, there's a lot of dirty talk. Guess who the talker is?

_Set sometime in season 4_

Catra touched her key card to the pad next to Hordak’s door and it opened, allowing her entry into his sanctum. She walked in.

“Hordak,” she called out. “What did you want?”

He was in his lab, working at one of the tables, his back to her.

“Catra,” he said without turning around. “I wanted to discuss something with you.”

She finished crossing the large expanse and came up beside him.

“Well, here I am,” she said, and she hopped up onto the table he was working on and crossed her legs. She wasn’t sure if this annoyed him or not, but, either way, she was going to do it.

He glanced over at her as she settled herself, and it was clear that his gaze went straight to her chest, right where her cleavage showed. She had caught him looking several times over the last few weeks, but hadn’t said anything. Nor, had she minded.

“Yes, well,” he began, and launched into plans and schedules for their next move against the Rebellion. She sat quietly and listened.

His eyes were mostly on his work in front of him, but every once in a while he turned his head toward her and each and every time, he looked at her tits before turning away. She was getting a little turned on.

When he was finally finished talking, he turned toward her fully. “What do you think?” he asked.

Catra looked directly in his eyes, then grasped his hand. “I think… you want to do this.” She placed his hand on her right breast, and, as if on reflex, he squeezed it.

“What are you doing?” he said, his brow furrowed, but without moving his hand.

“You’ve been looking at me for weeks,” she said, smirking. “I thought you might want a feel.”

“I haven’t been looking at you for weeks,” he growled, his hand still grasping her breast while his thumb moved over her hardening nipple.

“Yes you have,” she said simply, then she removed his hand from her body.

He stood there looking frustrated at the desire he clearly had for her, while she removed her top. She kept the black sleeve and collar on, while the portion that covered her torso fell away. Her breasts were now fully exposed.

“C’mon,” she said, “you can touch. Or lick. Or suck. Whatever you want.” She held his gaze completely.

He hesitated before reaching out, then placed both hands on her full breasts and played with her nipples.

“Yeah, I like them too,” she said, then closed her eyes and moaned at the stimulation.

“Come here,” he said.

“I’m right here. Where the fuck do you want me to go?”

“I want to use my mouth,” he said, pulling her by the arm a little closer to him.

“All you have to do is say so,” she said, then, still on top of the table, got onto her knees so her breasts were at mouth-height for him.

As soon as she was in position, he took one nipple into his mouth and then the other, his hands grasping the hard muscles of her ass.

“You’re getting me so fucking excited right now,” she said, one hand on the back of his neck as he sucked and licked her tits. “God, you’re making me want to fuck.”

Catra pulled at the leggings she wore, pushing them down her body to remove them. At a certain point, she stood up on the table so she could remove them all the way, leaving just her panties, which she pulled off as well. The sleeve and the collar would stay on for this.

At the sight of her naked and on top of his lab table, Hordak pushed his robe aside and unfastened his armor so he could pull his dick out. His extra thick cock was rock hard and dripping precum.

“That’s gonna feel good,” Catra said as she took in his size and shape.

She sat down on the edge of the table and laid back on her elbows, legs spread and feet planted on the table top.

“C’mon,” she said and motioned him forward.

Hordak took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head up and down Catra’s wet pussy, from her opening up to her clit, before pushing in to her entrance. She hissed with pleasure.

“You’re so fucking thick,” she said, feeling the stretch as he went deeper into her.

He held her thighs as he began moving in and out of her, really quite gently, which was good because she needed some time to warm up to him.

“Goddammit, fuck me with that big cock.”

After a couple of minutes, he picked up some speed and held her thighs tighter, digging his fingers into her flesh as he thrusted. Catra reached between her legs and stroked her clit. It wasn’t long before she was feeling the familiar pressure of impending orgasm.

“Fuck. You’re gonna make me come with that big dick. God…”

She threw her head back and closed her eyes while she moaned and cursed as she got closer and closer to coming. Finally, she cried out loudly as her pussy squeezed his cock and her hips bucked, while Hordak groaned and grunted.

When she was done, he grabbed onto both of her legs and pushed them up and back, while he thrusted harder and harder. She could see sweat glisten on his forehead.

“Give me a hard fuck with that fat dick. I want your cream inside me.”

She knew he couldn’t reproduce, so she had nothing to worry about.

“I want you to shoot a big load of cum inside my pussy,” she said, her body rocking forwards and back with his impact.

She had a moment when her mind began to wander. Maybe it was the rhythm of his pounding or the environment of his lab. But she wondered if he had ever done this with Entrapta, or, before she could stop herself, Shadow Weaver. That was enough to push those thoughts out of her mind and bring her back to the present moment.

“God, your dick feels so good. Hang on.” She placed a hand on his chest. “I want you to do it from the back.”

He grunted his assent and pulled out of her, breathing hard. Catra slid off the table and when her feet were on the floor, she turned around and bent over, laying her torso on the table.

“Alright, back in,” she said, closing her eyes and waiting for his thick cock to enter her again.

He placed a hand on her hip and his cock up to her opening and pushed in, stretching her open once more.

“Fucking hell,” she gasped, bracing herself with her forearms. “Fuck me hard with that big cock.”

He did as he was told.

With both hands grasping her hips, he drove himself into her with force, over and over again. Her body surged forward with each one of his thrusts, and the sound of his hips hitting her ass reverberated throughout his sanctum. She cried out loudly again and again.

He moved one of his hands to her shoulder, grunting and groaning each time he nailed her, then moved it into her hair.

“Yes. Pull my hair,” she said. He grasped it tight and pulled her head back.

“Fuck,” she hissed. “Give me that fucking cock.

His groans were getting louder and closer together.

“Pound me with that fucking thing and come in my pussy. Fill me up with your hot cream.”

The next couple of minutes he gave it to her fast and hard, his fingers digging into her left hip and his other hand grabbing onto a fistful of her hair. Catra moaned and cursed as loud as she had the whole time, her whole body jarred each and every time he drove into her.

Soon, his groans became insistent, his hands gripped her tighter and his cock entered her with force. Finally, he drove into her as deeply as he could, let go of her hair and leaned over her while he emptied himself inside her body, giving her deep thrusts with each shot of cum.

“That’s it. Fucking come in my pussy. I want that cream.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her chest, and, as his movements slowed and then stopped, he collapsed onto her back. Catra laughed softly.

“I guess I got what I wanted. And you did too.” She waited for him to pull out, knowing she’d feel him drip out of her when he did.

After a couple of moments, he pushed himself off her and pulled out. Catra remained bent over the table, while his cum leaked from her pussy and dripped down her legs. Without a word, he walked into another room.

_Where the fuck is he going?_ Catra thought as she caught her breath and enjoyed the feeling of his cum between her legs. A moment later she watched him walk back into his lab carrying a towel.

“Thought you might need this,” he said and gave it to her.

She took it from him, surprised at his consideration, and stood up from the table. She wiped herself off the best she could, while Hordak tucked his cock away and put his armor and robe back into place.

“That was… enjoyable,” he said, not looking at her. “Maybe we could… touch base tomorrow at the same time.” He looked at her this time and it was clear that he didn’t mean to talk business.

Catra picked her panties up from the floor and put them on.

“Sure.” She smirked. She could definitely go again tomorrow.

“What’s that look for?” he growled.

“I told you you’ve been looking at me.” She wriggled back into her leggings.

He scoffed but didn’t deny it this time.

Back in her pants now, but still topless, she walked up close to him and placed a hand on his arm.

“You’re a great fuck,” she said, laughing a little before stepping away and picking her shirt up off the floor.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled. “Just be back here tomorrow.”

“Will do, boss.”

She put her top back on and fastened it, then moved toward him closely once again.

“Seriously, great cock,” she said and winked at him.

“Catra…,” he growled, but she had already started walking toward the door.

“I mean it,” she yelled behind her, laughing and sauntering away.


End file.
